All About Him
by BlackRosie
Summary: Stella tells Brandon It Don't matter if he's a prince or not in a song


All About Him

Song Fiction about Stella and Brandon

*Stella's P.O.V.*

I grin as i watch a Speacialist Ship land in Alfea and see my Brandon and the rest of the guys walk out and i tell the girls there here i laugh as i see the girls heads pop out of there dorms im satifsfied i picked out there clothes.

For Bloom i brought out a Royal Blue Layered Dress with a black wool belt on her stomach with blue wedges,Lovely Flora wore a pale top with a Shakesphere poem written on it in cursive with a rose in the backround with pale skinny jeans and ankle high brown boots with pale pink wedges,For Musa a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket with black skinnies and knee high converse,Tecna had a pale purple and green zip up dress with neon green heels and Layla with a slash tank top with black jeans and black wedges

GUYS! i yell as i scream running out and hugging Brandon

WHy you call us here Sunshine?Brandon asked me

We have a surprise for you as all the girls release there hugs with there boyfriends as Nut pulls out a stage with tons of instruments on it and the girls walk up to the stage

I walk onto the stage and up to the mic and say This is for my Speacial Guy Don't Ever worry Royal or Not

All the guys look at Brandon

_ *All About Him By Auburn*_

_ I don't own nothing i only changed the name_

_It's Stella(LOL)_

_And Brandon(LOL)_

_Heh heh_

_'Cause I'm all about him,him,him,him,him_

_And he's all about me,me,me,me,me_

_And we don't give a dang,dang,dang,dang,dang_

_About nobody-e-e-e_

_'Cause I'm all about him,him,him,him,him_

_And he's all about me,me,me,me,me_

_And we don't give a dang,dang,dang,dang,dang_

_About nobody-e-e-e_

_Well,had him shooting for me like a ball team_

_Every guy was a knock out,Don King_

_But none of 'em had smarts,that's my thing_

_It's not enough to have balls,Spalding,ha_

_One day at Starbucks_

_I Bumped into a guy rocking black Chucks_

_He said "Excuse me Beautiful," I said "Aww,Shucks"_

_And then he asked,"Well ,ay,wanna grab lunch?"_

_Never Ever met a guy so fly_

_Got me hooked like apple pie,I_

_Think I'm falling and i don't know why_

_But I won't fight these butterflies_

_'Cause I'm all about him,him,him,him,him_

_And he's all about me,me,me,me,me_

_And we don't give a dang,dang,dang,dang,dang_

_About nobody-e-e-e_

_'Cause I'm all about him,him,him,him,him_

_And he's all about me,me,me,me,me_

_And we don't give a dang,dang,dang,dang,dang_

_About nobody-e-e-e_

_And I sware what we have is just super ool_

_The way he's always in my head like a Bluetooth_

_I got a text from him,he said come through_

_Told me that he wants to kick it,Kung Fu_

_Don't do nothing much at all_

_Just we and his boys watching football_

_He asked for a kiss(Muah) So i gave him 2_

_HE said well thank you Baby I said Your Welcome Boo_

_Never Ever mat a guy so Fly_

_Got me hooked like Apple Pie,I_

_Think Im Falling but i don't know why_

_But i won't fight these butterflies_

_'Cause I'm all about him,him,him,him,him_

_And he's all about me,me,me,me,me_

_And we don't give a dang,dang,dang,dang,dang_

_About nobody-e-e-e_

_'Cause I'm all about him,him,him,him,him_

_And he's all about me,me,me,me,me_

_And we don't give a dang,dang,dang,dang,dang_

_About nobody-e-e-e_

_No,i dont need no fancy cars_

_And i don't need no diamond rings_

_My baby is all i need and more_

_'Cause i don't need those extra things_

_It's not about you(Oh-oh-oh-oh)(It's not about you)_

_It's not about them(Oh-oh-oh-oh)(It's not about them)_

_It's all about me(Oh-oh-oh-oh)(It's all about me)_

_And it's all about him(Oh-oh-oh-oh)(It's all about him)_

_Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah_

_Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah_

_Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah_

_Said it's all about him,yeah_

_'Cause I'm all about him,him,him,him,him_

_And he's all about me,me,me,me,me_

_And we don't give a dang,dang,dang,dang,dang_

_About nobody-e-e-e_

_'Cause I'm all about him,him,him,him,him_

_And he's all about me,me,me,me,me_

_And we don't give a dang,dang,dang,dang,dang_

_About nobody-e-e-e_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'Cause I'm all about him_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'Cause I'm all about him_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) I'm all about him_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) And we don't give a dang,dang,dang_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you,boy_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_*_Stella's P.O.V.*

I smile as i look up and see Brandon in the front row and i run down to give him a giant hug

Brandon Royal or Not I Love You Nothing and i mean Nothing will tear us apart i say smiling

I Love You My Sushine Brandon said and we kissed i heard the girls cheering in the backround

The End


End file.
